Tony figures out
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs have a daughther Sara, will Tony figure this out. Extened part of Ncis season 4 episode 3 "Singled Out"
1. The picture means a lot

**This is like an extended part of NCIS episode 4.03 Singled Out.**

**Important information to know is this is the episode where Tony generates the image of Jenny and Gibbs daughter. That program he had used was good maybe to good.**

**Sorry no Complications update I am having major writers block i will try to update soon but I can not guarantee it will be any good.**

* * *

_(refering to the computer generated image of what Gibbs' and Jenny's daughther would look like)_

_" Even with Gibbs as her father I'd date her" Tony said staring at her_

_" Never more than once Dinnozzo" Gibbs says walking up_

_

* * *

_

"Umm Cynthia is Jenny in?" Gibbs said obeying the bet Jenny had made with Ducky that Gibbs could actually ask and knock.

" Yes she isn't busy go right in" Cynthia said questioning why Gibbs would actually give enough to ask.

" Jen we uh kinda have a major problem" Gibbs said to her " Well then I guess we have two problems." she said then there was a short silence and before either one could ask they both said in sync

" Dinnozzo generated a picture of our teenage daughter Sara"


	2. Disasterous

**Okay after this chapter i will not update until i get reviews for my story Valentines love!!! You should read JEN AND GIBBS GET ENGAGED!!!!! C'mon this is what we have all been waiting for. **

**OKAY HERE IS A SHORT SONG THAT I WROTE THAT GOES WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

** DISASTER**

_ It was like a disaster my life at that moment_

_I knew that this might not work out but...._

_Chorus:_

_I was in your arms which made it all right_

_ i could see your perfect eyes_

_ so i knew that you felt the same way_

_this wasn't a disaster_

_disaster_

_disaster_

_end chorus_

_so now that its all over with _

_i know that it wasn't a _

_disaster_

_(chorus 2xs)_

* * *

" Jen, what about Sara what are we gonna do?" Gibbs said pulling Jenny closer so that they were eye to eye

" We don't have to worry yet they haven't figure anything out yet." Jenny said biting down on her lip

" The program was good to good it had her exactly even down to the highlights in her hair." Gibbs said backing off knowing that for Jenny to

think she needed space.

" Honey I know you don't wanna hear this but lets sate the obvious Dinozzo is a criminal investigator and he already had a hunch considering

you left your wedding ring on last week." Gibbs said walking out of Jenny's office leaving her to lean up against her desk and wonder.

This was a disaster she knew it.

* * *

**Okay this was short but I will update soon and don't you want me to do a little more Complications 'kay remember I need reviews.**

**Anika**


	3. Interogations

**_Heres an update I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_So here ya go everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Need to know information: Abby is the only person who knows who Sara really is.

* * *

_**

" Dinnozzo McGee Zi-va go home now" Gibbs said walking down the stairs towards the bullpen

" But Gibbs its a wednesday and-" Ziva said questionings Gibbs instincts or maybe he wanted to be alone or whatever oh she didn't care she had a good book to read at home anyway.

" McGee leave that program here and opened so I can check it out. I want you all to go to McGee's house and finish the case at home." Gibbs said grabbing his coffee and heading for the elevator to Abby's lab.

Ding. The elevator opened and Sara stepped in. "hey dad I was just helping Abby and now I was going to find mom." She said popping her gum

" Um no Sara Tony almost figured out you you were. Go home Mom and I will be there soon." he said as the elevator doors opened and he ushered her out onto the street.

" And Sara" Gibbs said hoping she heard him.

"Yes?" she said spinning on her heels

" Be careful honey" he said knowing that she always was careful anyway

" I will be fine dad you taught me how to shoot and Ziva taught me how to fight you let me carry a gun gosh" Sara said sticking her ipod earphones into her ears.

"I know honey I know" Gibbs said walking back into the building.

But as he was opening the double doors McGee and Ziva stepped outside.

" Guys why are you just leaving now?!" Gibbs said quickly looking behind him to see the back of Sara's coat round the corner. Fine they probably couldn't see her.

" Uh Gibbs we were taking our time and I couldn't find the program." McGee said hoping that this conversation wouldn't last very long.

" Where is Dinnozzo?" Gibbs said glaring at Ziva

" He had to go see Abby about something" Ziva said

" Okay well get out of here now!" Gibbs said passing them and going back into the building

" What is up with him" McGee said walking Ziva to her car.

" I am not sure but he is hiding something" Ziva said stepping into her car.


	4. Baby bussines

**_Reviews please does Sara need a little bro or sis? Please tell me yes or no or it will just be yes.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sorry no update for comp. writers block any ideas?????????????????????????????_**

**

* * *

**

" Mom is that you?" Sara said walking down the staircase at Jenny's house.

You see Gibbs lived there along with them but he still had his house with the boat and a few things.

" Nope" Gibbs said smiling

" Dad hey um can we work on the boat tonight?" Sara asked because she actually wanted to avoid her mother for the night.

"Yup sara but Abby is going to drop in is that okay?" Gibbs asked her even though he aslready knew the answer.

" Sure Abby is my best friend."

Sara's heart skipped a few beats. Her plan worked now she didn't have to hear her mom ask a billion questions about the dance the night before. Her mom had a meeting with sectnav that night and Sara was asleep when she got home.

Swoosh!

* * *

The door flew open and Jenny walked in carrying takeout food.

" Sara dear could you um come get this and take it to the kitchen please?" Jenny asked her because she needed to talk to Gibbs in private.

" Sure.." Sara said snatching it from her moms arms

She headed to the kitchen,.....

why couldn't her parents have normal jobs? Truthfully she was mad at her mom because she had to be the stupid director of NCIS.

And her dad?

Well his job wasn't as big but it still wasn't normal at all.

" Sure mom I don't care that your never here or dad you have paperwork aw to bad for me. Right it was always like that always.

Meanwhile.........

* * *

" Jethro this is um really bad its gonna hurt Sara and the agency oh crap" Jenny said closing the door behind them in the study.

"Jen just tell me I promise I'll be okay" Gibbs said pouring himself a glass of bourbon

" I am Pregnant honey.................." She said


	5. Sara's point of view

Sara Gibbs head was spinning in circles. Her Mom and Dad had just told her the news.

She was trying to avoid the evil word that would ruin her life forever.

Her parents were so protective of their secret so that the agents didn't know and then they go and do this. This!

Ugh! Ugh... ugh.....ugh.

She couldn't handle this her head was spinning she wasn't fine even though they thought she thought it was just great.

Oh yeah mom and dad i'm fine so fine.

Thats what she said to them with a fake plastered smile on her face.

She might get used to it but not tonight not a chance this would ever go smoothly tonight.

They told her oh they were so happy when they told her laughing smiling very excited.

Me?

Well I was sitting there shocked wide eyed unable to eat move none the less.

My friends?

No no no no!!!!

How will I tell them.

Well next week my mom and dad are going off to Tel Aviv for something and I will be at Monigue's I could tell her then.

But everyone else???

Well I will figure that later.

Now I need to sleep.

And ease my mind if only for a short while.


	6. Wrong

" Jethro?" Jenny rolls over to see an empty place and a note in his place.

The note said:

_Dear Jen,_

_So sorry. _

_You slept in._

_Took Sara to school. _

_Meet at Starbucks 10:45._

_Jethro_

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

She glanced over at the clock and threw the covers off when she saw what time it was.

10:00.

She had less than an hour to get to Starbucks and still look presentable.

" Crap" she says walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

When she drove up to Starbucks he was already there standing outside the sedan waiting when she drove up.

" What took you so long the team is probably freaking out right now Jen?!" he said already heading for the drivers side of his car.

" I woke up at 10:00" she grumpily then she closed her window and sped off towards the agency.

" Oh thats okay meet ya there"

Gibbs said sarcastically getting into his car.

* * *

Sara could not think straight so she did something reckless she went to NCIS and marched right up to Tony, Ziva and McGee and explained everything......... every last detail.

By the end of the story tears were streaming down her face and three wide eyed agents stood in awe in front of her.

Ding

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Jenny stepped out to see Sara talking to the team.

Sara pointed at them as they walked up and stood behind Tony as he said to them

" Well Gibbs Sara here just told us a great story and we were wondering for your input on it" Tony said pure fury flashing in his eyes.

" Look we were going to tell you but-" Jenny said

" But what jenny you did not trust us of all people I thought _we_ were friends but now you just proved I was wrong about that"

" Wrong" Ziva said walking off

* * *

To be continued.........................................................


	7. Love

" How are they doing?" Jenny said when Gibbs came into her office.

" Ziva and McGee are okay but Tony is not talking to me and Sara went down to Abby's lab and when I went down there I found the main door and all the receding doors closed and locked tightly." he said sitting down on the couch.

" We have got to give her time I mean imagine having to live with that secret and then the news from yesturday i mean the team has to get used to this to its only been hours since Sara told them I don't think we should punish her." Jenny said pouring him a glass of bourbon then joining him on the couch.

" I love you" she says taking his head into her hands and then she kisses him.

" I love you too throough good and bad" he said

He sighs and falls back into the pillows and changes the topic to the baby

" Well with all the stuff that went on today we haven't talke d about the baby yet." he said sipping his bourbon

" Yeah well I feel just fine so until I don't lets not concentrate on it" she said changing her expression to serious.

" Sara?" he said " Yup Sara I can tell she is not happy about this." Jenny said tilting her head slightly and leaning in to kiss him again.

" Your lips taste like bourbon"

she says and kisses him again.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lab....................................

" I hate them right now Abby I had to tell I ,I just had to" Sara says drying her tears.

" Well I love Gibbs but it wasn't right to put you through that." Abby said now getting Sara's stuff from her office part of the lab.

" What were they trying to save me from I mean Tony is dreamy and hot and don't you dare tell my dad but I have a coffee date with him tonight." Sara says

" And now I have top go home and get ready and Ziva I remember the big lie my parents told her how they had another case and this little girl needed to learn Ziva's moves." Sara said furious at her parents.

" And the stupid little baby is horrible" Sara said

Ping

Sara grabbed her phone and saw she had a new text message from Tony.

It said:

_Sara go home rest,_

_eat something , _

_get ready and meet me at the cafe_

_ 7:00._

_TD_

" Gotta go Abby um Tony" Sara said grabbing her purseand leaving.

" Ugh how could you date Tony!!!!!!" Abby said to her empty lab


	8. No questions asked

" Tony is this gonna work?" Sara said leaning back in her chair at the coffee shop.

" Yes Sara look I will go over this one more time" Tony said " then we had to break I need to go get ready for the plan tomorrow and your parents can't get suspicious" he said

"You show up tomorrow act all sweet around me we fake like we are going out but well that could never happen the whole darn agency will be fooled" he said

" And Sara I know it was hard for you to act like we were in love around Abby this morning I know you want to tell her about this but its better if she doesn't know anything" Tony said getting up and leaving

* * *

Later at home..............................

" Jethro" Jenny said stumbling into the family room her nails still drying from when she painted them

" Yeah" he said

She sat back into the couch next to him relaxing

" Sara went on a date tonight and she just got back and I over heard her talking to Rachel on the phone about quote

_her date with Tony._" Jenny said leaning over and stealing a sip of his soda

" What!!" Gibbs said

" Look Jethro see how they act tommorrow before you kill him they might just be getting revenge for everything that has happened recently." Jenny said

" And about the baby" she said

" Yeah?" Gibbs said

" I will need to take leave and I will feel comfortable if you stood in" Jenny said resting her hands on her stomach.

" Okay honey no questions asked" Gibbs said


	9. January: Morning musters

Authors note: I think that now I am going to write the story each chapter is a month apart starting at the first month of the year.

January

* * *

" Ugh" Jenny said another morning of this horrible week.

She was sick but still went to work unfortunately.

" What Jen?" Gibbs said

" I have to get up and take her to school" Jenny said throwing off the covers and heading for her closet.

" Speaking of Sara her and Tony are awfully close now and Ziva is picking up on it too" Gibbs said now getting up and going into the closet.

" Well I'm actually not comfortable with it either I mean shes only 14 he is 28. It doesn't make sense" Jenny said pitching a teal flowy shirt off the hanger she needed as much room as possible.

" No no no don't wear that Jethro its not -" Jenny said

* * *

While Jenny and Gibbs were in there bedroom getting ready for work and arguing Sara was outside the door listing to there conversation about her and Tony.

"Its working yes!"Sara said pulling out her phone and sending Tony a text that said that their plan was working.

Five seconds later..............

Her cell rang and she ran down the hallway and into her room slamming the door behind her.

" Sush Tony they could have heard you!" Sara hisses into the phone

" Well sorry Sara your text excited me a little" Tony said now not as happy

" Its really working Tony they were getting ready for work and were talking about us." Sara said

Click

the door handle started to turn causing Sara to throw the phone onto her bed and race towards the closet.

" Hey sweetie you up?" Jenny said walking into the room her heels clicking against the wood floor.

" Yeah mom I am um almost ready to leave 'kay" Sara said adjusting her polo shirt and grabbing her red razor and red backpack.

" And Sara?" Jenny said opening the windows

" You should probably come to NCIS after school we are probably going to have takeout." Jenny said

" Chinese my new obsession thats what I like to call it its a much better term." Jenny said

* * *

**So sorry short chapter but I need a break and it is like a lay over to tie up loose ends.**


	10. February: Birthdays

Okay now we are in February Jenny is puzzled about Sara's birthday.

February

* * *

" Oh no" Jenny said at mid morning when she was in the middle of reading case file reports.

" Its February 23" Jenny said throwing off her glasses and getting up only to slam her stomach into the side of her desk.

" oh ouch" she said now she had to be careful she was 3 months pregnant and now had a slight bump.

When she steps out of her office and signals Gibbs is already halfway up.

" What Jen?" he says walking with her back into the office

" Its the 23 Jethro Sara's birthday and I wanna do something nice she is turning 15 and I thought she deserved a nice one this is her last birthday before her baby sister is born." Jenny said now rubbing her belly for good measure.

" Sister?" Gibbs said leaning in and asking Jenny " You mind" he said putting his hand on her bump.

" Nope" she said " And I have faith that baby will be a girl"

Jenny said now getting up and going over to her desk.

" Put your case on hold I have other plans for your team" Jenny said sitting down at her desk slipping on her glasses and turing into director mode.

"Get McGee to book a room at rec center."

" Get Ducky on the cake"

" Ziva invites."

" Tony decorations."

" And get Abby on all the tech stuff"

" You and me are going present shopping meet at the car in 15" Jenny said calling Cynthia

* * *

When Gibbs got down stairs he said

" Its Sara's birthday, McGee book a room at the rec center. Tell Ducky on the cake and Abby on tech stuff. Ziva invites and Tony decorations" Gibbs said grabbing his gun and coat.

" But boss what are you going to-" Tony said

" Dinozzo! No questions!" Gibbs said getting into the elevator.

* * *

When Gibbs and Jenny made it to the mall they went right to Sara's favorite store Hollister.

" Get her clothes and a new cell " Gibbs said I'll be in Starbucks Gibbs said staring towards the coffee smell.

"Okay meet me at Babies 'r' us" Jenny said

* * *

15 minutes later........

Jenny walked into the babie 'r' us and walked up to Gibbs.

" I need to get a few things for the nursery, Jethro we need to work on it I want a yellow theme." Jenny said

When they came out Jenny bought more than a few things.

" Jen did we really need a yellow duck lamp, yellow outfit thingies, a couple yellow picture frames and yellow crib sheets today?" Gibbs said to her as they put all of the stuff into the back of the sedan.

" Yes honey Ziva and Abby and I are going baby shopping soon then we can buy more stuff and you get the pleasure of assembling the room with Tony McGee and Ducky" Jenny said slamming the trunk and geting into the passenger seat.

* * *

Later that night..........

Sara had a fantastic party and was so excited for her cell phone. She seemed to ignore Tony which was part of the plan and was

warming up to the idea of the baby.

* * *

**Authors note: next up march and in the march chapter more news of the baby will come up and Tony will be tortured!!!!!!!!! By Jenny!!**


	11. March: Friends to foes

* * *

Authors note: Okay here is march it starts out at breakfast and then jumps to the afternoon.

March

Saturday March 14.

9:30

* * *

" Mom !" Sara says stomping down the steps and into the kitchen where Gibbs and Jenny were eating breakfast.

" The queen has entered the building" Gibbs said with a slight giggle.

" Mom what is this doing in my room?" Sara said flatly refering to the duck stuffed animal dangling from her fingers.

" Sara thats the baby's sorry it got in your room" Jenny said not seeing how this would make her so upset.

" I thought you adjusted to the whole idea" Jenny said getting up and starting to do the dishes.

" I will be in 5 months mom! Right now I just wanna eat and get ready because someone invited the whole stinking NCIS team over for something that for right now. is. not. here." Sara said getting a box of cereal and walking back up to her room.

" Early weekend morning?" Gibbs said

" Yeah right Jethro" "Yeah right" Jenny said

* * *

Later that afternoon.........................

" Dinozzo! Where are you taking that!" Jenny screamed at him

" I don't know Bosses boss I um just oh I! Argh!" Tony said

" This box is heavy" Tony said

" Yeah well that goes in our room which you will never see." Jenny said throwing it into Gibbs arms so he took it in.

" Oh look who it is the ice queen Sara" Tony said while he picked up a bunch of diapers.

" And if it isn't the _ice _cold Tony" sara said

" Uh Sara don't steal my word" Tony said

" I am not stealing it I am making it real" Sara said flicking water on him.

Leaving Jenny to watch as they battled it out.

They went from friends to foes fast.


	12. April May June

**

* * *

**

Okay to speed things up here are the following months:

April, May, June.

* * *

APRIL 13:

" Uh huh" Jenny said

" Your really wrong Jen" Gibbs said taking another long swig of soda.

" No dad your wrong I am agreeing with mom on this one" Sara said biting down on a pretzel.

The Gibbs family was all debating over the baby in there living room.

" Boy"

" Girl"

" Boy"

" It. is. a. girl."

" Okay whatever" Sara said

* * *

MAY 27:

" Sara?"

" Yeah Tony" Sara said into her new black berry

" The plan is over the hiding everything is really bothering me and when the baby is born I wanna be at your house to see it not to be watched by Gibbs" Tony said

" Oh my gosh Tony! I was planning on telling you I wanted it to be off too! Thanks!" Sara said now in a better mood

" But I might need advice though Tony" sara said

" When the baby is born because of my parents job I got the job of top babysitter and well I'm 15 I don't know anything about babies and they expect me to know how and I'm stressing out here!" " I mean I only havee 3 months!" " Help!!!!!!!!" Sara said booting up her computer to IM Abby if Tony did not know the answer why not ask her best friend.

" Well you could ask your mom for tips I know your not close but lately she has been syched about the baby" Tony said unsure of Sara's reaction.

" Gee Tony the only answer I don't want you tell me! Thanks for nothing!" And with that she hung up the phone and started rapidly typing at her computer.

* * *

JUNE 15:

Wow Jenny did not feel good today she wanted coffee but golly she couldn't have it ofcourse! She could barely stay awake and Secnav was drowning on and on about what was going to

happen when she was on leave.

" Secnav?" Jenny said preparing to tell him off politely

" This meeting is a waste, gosh my husband is going to be incharge of things around here. Don't you see he talks to me and with all due respect I usually take a break right about now and

get some rest." She said

" Oh ofcourse I won't keep you awake and I will just e-mail you the events." " Good night and goodbye" And like that Secnav left.

" Finally rest!" Jenny said and she layed down on her couch for sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay the next chapter will cause chaos and someone will join the NCIS family!!!!!! Yeah baby faith!!!!!!**


	13. Welcome Faith!

Authors note: Okay so this will be set in the hospital room after Faith is born.

* * *

"She is a month early mom is that okay" Sara said she was paranoid about her little sister and was really overprotective.

"Yeah thats okay we only have to stay here 1 extra day right jethro?" Jenny said sipping at her ice water it was oh so perfect moment before everyone got here to see the baby and herself.

" Yeah thats what the nurse said oh oops Sara hand her here wow you are over paranoid" Gibbs said taking Sara and gently rocking her.

" This is your mothers first time with a baby like this too and she is okay" Gibbs said

" And you had Kelly right?" Sara said

" Yeah"

" I really do wish I could meet her." Sara said with a twinkle in her eye.

_Flash back:_

_" She is cute Shannon can't wait to take her home" Gibbs said holding Kelly._

_" Yes she is what shall we name her" Shannon said_

_" Kelly" Gibbs said _

_" Yeah she looks like a Kelly" Shannon said_

_End Flashback_

" Jethro?" Jenny said

" Oh um yeah" he said coming out of his daze.

" Why don't you go wait for the team they will need help." Jenny said

" And don't worry Sara and I will figure out how to deal with Faith" Jenny said again laying Faith in the incubator.

But before Gibbs made it out the door the team came in.

" Hey Boss Hey bosses boss!" Tony said and handing Sara a gift bag.

" Hand her over whats her name?" Tony said taking Faith from her incubator and looking at her.

" Its Faith Dinozzo! And if you do anything to her I will slap you into the next century! Get that!" Gibbs said

The next one to come in was Ziva.

" Shalom Jen, Gibbs " she said calmly and handed Jenny a beautiful maroon hat.

" Its beautiful Ziva" Jenny said

Then came McGee and Abby

" Gibbs!" Abby said

" Tony give her here whats her name." Abby said

" Faith" Jenny said

" Wow she looks like you Jenny" McGee said " I mean ma'am" he said handing Gibbs both his and Abby's gifts.

"why hello duck" gibbs said as ducky walked in put a bottle on the table and gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek.

" Hello Ducky" Jenny said with a smile

" hi wow jennifer your daugther looks like you but has Jethro's eyes." Ducky said now holding the baby in his arms as she stirred.

And that is how the NCIS family spent the night.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay the story is almost over ! But this is the start of a series and I will write more Only one more chapter.**


	14. Epilogue and Thank yous

**Authors note: This is the final chapter!**

**Epilogue**

**1 week later**

" Sara! Lets go!" Jenny said she was getting ready to take Sara to school and she was taking forever.

" Ugh now look what you've done you woke Faith up sara!" " Get done here right now young lady becauseyou just woke her up" Jenny said now realyy on ends.

She was only on leave for a week and needed to go back. Of course Secnav kept his promise and e-mailed any information but Faith had collick and Jethro was a big help but he had to keep the agency in order.

" Sara Beth Gibbs get down her NOW!" Jenny screamed.

" What mom I was trying to finish up!!!!!" Sara said coming down the stairs

" You are so late get in the car" Jenny said

" Hey Faithie hows it going" Sara said in a softer tone to her little sister who was in her carseat and half asleep.

" Okay well I am going to school and you get to see my school for the first time." She said picking up the carseat and heading towrds the door.

"SARA!" Jenny said from the garage

" Coming I just was taking my time with Faith!" Sara said swinging open the door and putting Faith in the back seat.

Jenny and Gibbs were in the battle of dealing with a 15 year old and a week old baby and for now they were winning.

* * *

**_OKAY! THE STORY IS OVER BUT DON'T WORRY ITS A SERIES AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE : OKAY, LETS HANDLE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
